


Pavane - The Becoming of Poison Ivy

by Selina_2000



Category: DCU (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Body Horror, Character Study, Gen, dabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selina_2000/pseuds/Selina_2000
Summary: A short fic on Ivy's feeling during her transformation. Inspired by Neil Gaiman's "Pavane" (a.k.a. the best Ivy origin story ever)
Kudos: 1





	Pavane - The Becoming of Poison Ivy

Whenever they talked about her, it was always about who she had become. All the media cared about were the gory tales of seduction and violence. They had labeled her an “eco-terrorist” and a “madwoman”, never bothering to ask how she got to that point. And as such, the true story of Pamela Lillian Isley remained hidden, buried underneath the front-page making stories about the villainous Poison Ivy.

But she hadn’t always been that away, once she had been a normal girl. A hard-working scientist, who had made the mistake of trusting the wrong man. No one ever thought of the pain she went through, but at night, when she laid awake in the lumpy mattress inside her cell in Arkham, she could still feel every bit of it. Her body had fought the transformation, it wasn’t the easy and clean process as many believe. When Jason Woodrue injected his secret serum into her, he had no idea of what would actually occur. He didn’t know what the process of linking her to The Green would consist of, of what it would do to her.

She recalled how she had screamed as the chemicals were being pumped into her system, a strange mixture of science and magic coming together to modify her forever. If anyone ever bothered to ask, she would tell them in detail about all of it. Of the pain in her bones as they turned into bark, the sharp edges and rough surface cutting through her flesh from the inside; of the way her blood boiled and thickened to become sap, clotting her lungs and making it impossible to breathe, making her veins want to explode from the pressure; of the humour fluctuations, extreme highs followed by terrible lows, as her hormone levels went crazy, plant and human molecules trying to coexist in the same organism in harmony. But above all, she would talk about how she suddenly became aware of every plant life in her surroundings. She could feel their angust: from the potted anthurium dying of thirst and lack of sunlight as it decorated the desk of one of her former colleagues to the roses that had been ripped off from the ground to be gifted to someone’s beloved. A tree being cut miles away felt like someone was trying to saw off her legs. A flower being plucked from a garden was like someone was ripping off a chunk of her hair.

She wanted others to feel what she felt. She needed them to stop. She could barely think, her mind clouded by the constant cries of nature as it was tortured by humanity.  _ It is their fault,  _ she thought _ , the humans' fault. They are all guilty. Their pollution is choking the life out of me.  _ She no longer felt human, and so humanity became the enemy. She’d get back at them by causing as much pain as they caused her. She vowed to never stop. And so, she became Poison Ivy, nature’s reckoning.


End file.
